


Battery Acid

by SparklingGanymede



Series: Bruno and Wheel of Fortune Make a Baby [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: As in actual sex with a motorcycle, Motorcycle Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingGanymede/pseuds/SparklingGanymede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruno has admired Jack's Wheel of Fortune since the moment he laid eyes on her...</p><p>Yes, this is exactly what it sounds like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battery Acid

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to everyone in this fandom that has ever loved this pairing and all the people I have roped onto my ship.

She stood there shining beneath the single lit bulb in the garage, her massive wheel connecting so beautifully to the frame. The solid white paint job on her every part gave her an air of purity and elegance that the blue-haired mechanic had yet to find in another D-Wheel. Fortune was her name, the little devil, and he knew from the moment he saw her that he simply had to have a peek under her hood. What made her tick? Did she run as smooth as she looked?

But that was before _he_ came in. Boisterous and violent, putting an abrupt end to his first time with her. Touching her after that felt... so very awkward.

Until tonight.

Tonight, he would have the courage to try it again. Tonight...

Well, actually, it was closer to morning. 4:33, to be exact. Jack, Crow, and Yuusei were all sound asleep, leaving him to do as he pleased. And please he would. Making quick work with his screwdriver, he opened up her engine compartment and hooked it up to the computer system that he and Yuusei had rigged up earlier. It felt so dirty, seeing her all exposed, completely at the mercy of his skilled hands once again. It filled him with a kind of excitement he'd never felt before.

Or, at least, not that he could remember.

He slid into the driver's seat and eagerly turned the key to start her. Oh, but she purred like a kitten! He lovingly embraced the curve of her single wheel, running his fingers over her silky smooth frame. Letting out a heavy sigh, he smiled like a love-drunk fool. Before he could even finish thinking "I wonder how it tastes," he found himself straddling the controls, his tongue trailing along her one rim. Up, up, and down again, he lapped up the tangy, bitter flavor of her most recent wax job. He let his left hand roam down to her display monitor, then down even further to stroke each and every key on her control panel. There were only a few, but the way they clicked and beeped under his touch sent waves of pure pleasure down to his...

His...

He pulled his lips away, leaving behind a sticky trail of saliva, to look down at the source of the mysterious vibrating against his leg. It wasn't the cellphone in his pocket. Curious, he unzipped his pants. Well, he'd never recalled his special screwdriver doing _that_ before. The monitor directly below it was flashing a bright pink with several rows of garbled text scrolling across it.

_Oh god, what have I done?!_

He frantically pushed several buttons, trying to get everything to stabilize, but Fortune would have none of that. Her monitor continued to blink enticingly at him, practically begging for more. After all, her owner never gave her that sort of attention. Finally seeing that nothing he did was working, he flopped back down into the seat and sat there for several seconds, breathing heavily and looking very, very confused. Looking around to make sure no one had been watching, he turned to dismount the feisty temptress. It was then that he spied a curious opening below the mode switches. Round, dark, not too wide, and probably of considerable depth. He hadn't recalled ever seeing it before, but there it was nonetheless. Again, he glanced around nervously.

It was just a vent, right? Another part in her perfect design. He warily poked his finger inside to explore it. Because that's what men do whenever they find a new hole. He could easily fit the length of his finger in it with space to spare. Oh, there was that vibrating again. He bit his lip and added a second finger to feel along the cool, oddly rubber-lined opening. It felt so good, so right. Fortune seemed to agree, all her control keys suddenly lighting up frantically.

"You... you _want_ me to." Even as the words passed his lips, he still couldn't quite conceive the idea. "You... want my drill bit... in, inside your...?"

He blushed deeply. He had no idea Fortune would want him back. Or even that she could. Somehow, knowing that made it all the more pleasurable when he reached in his jacket for a tube of petroleum jelly and applied the contents liberally along his hammer. And hammer he did. He wasn't quite sure what the D-Wheel was getting out of it, or even what the results of his completion would be flushing into, but he didn't care. Right now, it was all about him and The Wheel of Fortune, rocking together in perfect harmony, humming along until he finally came, hard and fast, into her vent. He had never felt more satisfied.

That he could remember, at least.

He cradled her in his arms, a serene expression upon his face, his legs pressed tightly against her. He almost fell asleep that way before realizing that he probably didn't want anyone finding him in such a compromising position come morning. Disappointing though it was, he had to take the flashlight out of the glove compartment and clean up all evidence of their heated passion. The rag in his back pocket worked well enough.

He planted a soft, sweet kiss against her monitor before heading back to the couch.


End file.
